Relationship: Pregnancy
by Hatake Kazumi
Summary: 'To say the least, it was a hectic morning that day.' NaruKaka. Mpreg. Yaoi. Sequel to Relationship. You don't have to read that to understand, but it's recommended. R&R.


"Aka-chan…?"*

Naruto poked his head around the corner, a slightly scared look on his face. Hearing no sound what-so-ever from his suddenly quiet lover, he stepped into the bathroom, immediately alarmed when he saw his scarecrow's face in the porcelain bowl of the toilet. Taking several short strides, he took hold of Kakashi's stiff shoulders, making sure that his face wasn't actually in the water- because that's where his lovable lips were, and Naruto really didn't want to taste the extra flavor in the Jounin's mouth- and pulled Kakashi onto his feet. His legs wobbled slightly as he struggled to support all the silver-haired man's weight by himself.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as quietly as he could possible, trying not to be a provocateur to his lover.

His _pregnant_ lover.

His pregnant _male_ lover.

His _extremely_ pregnant male lover.

Who in his third month of pregnancy period.

_'Oh hell.'_

The Jinchuuriki slightly patted the other Jounin's back with a soothing motion, rubbing small, tight, circles to calm down the usually composed and cool silver-haired man. Slowly, the tensed back relaxed under his hand, and the goosebumps gradually went away.

Kakashi, with a huge amount of energy used on his part, lifted his head to stare into Naruto's worried face and smiled weakly; The blond dully noted the red rimming on his normal smokey-grey eye, as well on his Sharingan. He noticed the older man was trying to pull away from his hold, and he tighten his grip, critisicing his lover with a frown.

"You're not exactly in your peak condition, Kakashi," He started, pulling his scarecrow along into their bedroom, ignoring the pout on the other man's lips. The queen-sized bed placed in the middle of the gigantic room greeted them with its vivid orange and crimson covers, and the Uzumaki gently forced the pregnant man to sit on the mattress.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest almost ominously. "I don't need you to help me, Naruto," he watched the blond Jounin moved around the room, picking up the things that he had accidentally knocked over in his haste to the bathroom earlier. "I'm a man; I'm not some delicate damsel in distress that need to be saved every single time."

"A man?" Naruto looked over to him in amusement and the silver-haired Jounin clenched his fists, giving him the evil look, to which the other man ignored purposely, grinning that famous grin of his. "Last time I checked, a man does not have the ability to conceive. A woman does. So...which are you then, Aka-chan?"

A pillow smacked him in the face.

Despite his eyesight being in nearly-zero visibility, the younger man laughed, taking several steps backwards from the force. It seem he must have accidentally missed out a few things, because his right foot got caught up in something, and he stumbled, immediately yowling in pain when his other foot stepped on something pointy.

He missed Kakashi's now delighted expression being directed at his misery, as he was too busy holding his self-inflict pained foot in his hands and jumping up and down on the floorboards like a two-year old hyperactive child who saw the candy store for the first time.

Lady Luck must be playing with him that day, Naruto would think later.

Because, in the next thirty seconds, the Uzumaki's already embarrassing adulthood would be at its peak.

Kakashi tilted his head slightly to the side, when Naruto suddenly slipped on a bar of soap.

In their bedroom, nonetheless.

Now, how did _that_ happen?

"KKKAAKKAAASSSHHHIII!" Naruto's blurred scream reached his ears as the blond slipped past him and the bed in a motion of bodily blur, waving his arms frantically in a moment of panic, as one of his foot ride the bar of soap like one would do to a roller-skate except he was facing the opposite direction. He'd crossed the wooden floorboards from the one end to the other in less than a second, which has undoubtedly set a new world record of backward skating, and crashed through the window.

Everything slowed down for a moment, and Naruto looked at Kakashi.

The Copy-Ninja merely shrugged in response, waved at him with boredom, and said, "Bye-bye."

And the blond was gone from his view, falling from the double-storey house.

There was a loud thud, a yelp, a snarl, and a familiar voice that belong to a certain Inuzuka loudly echoing throughout the village. "OH GOD, NOT AGAIN! "

Another scream, this time's female, but it was not recognizable. "OH MY GOSH, HE'S NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

A loud mass of people started screaming hysterically.

Still not moving from his position on the mattress, Kakashi rubbed his stomach lovingly. "See that? Make sure you don't turn out like your idiotic father."

To say the least, it was a hectic morning that day.

(00000000000000000)

"You could have help me you know." Naruto pursed his lips, nursing the hand-shaped welt on his bruised cheek. Now, not only his foot is injured, but also other sorts of cuts and injuries littered his body. Damn those women.

Damn _this_ man-woman.

Kakashi stared back at him with a so-not-innocent look on his face, fluttering his eyelids prettily, his hands peeling the green apple with a knife as he slouched against the cool surface of blue-tiled kitchen counter. The Jinchuuriki had found him like when he limped through the front door, bleeding blood all over the expensive carpet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kakashi's voice was laced with sarcasm and slight ridicule,"But as you can see, I am currently carrying your child, so I am entirely helpless, and must be treated like a fragile porcelain across a minefield."

Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation, oblivious as his action caused more blood to spray across the wall. "Oh come on, why do you feel offended when I helped you? If I hadn't carried you this morning, your face would still be in the toilet bowl, puking your daylights out!"

The Copy-Ninja glowered at him, after he thrown the peeled apple at the blond, causing him to once again yelled in pain, as the hard fruit decked him across his blue and yellow-colored cheek. The older man gave him the middle finger, before he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to their bedroom with such force that the walls reverberate.

The Uzumaki sighed, a little overwhelmed by his lover's unpredictable mood swings, but he hurriedly scraped off the red liquid from the walls and the floor before they could dried off, as they could attracted crazy-ass vampires that he would not wished to confront right now, and when he was finished, he collapsed on the green sofa in the living room in a jumble of exhausted limbs and body parts. His mind tried to make itself useful by helping to concocted a plan to make up with Kakashi, but none of those ideas deemed themselves to be perfect.

It was when that moment when a scream reached his ears.

Kakashi._ 'Oh shit.'_

He raced upstairs, break down the door with a chakra-kick, and immediately found his arms full of a scared Kakashi, who was shivering horribly, muttering incoherent words as he clenched his newly-clothed chest in a fearful manner.

Naruto snapped his head up at the intruder, his eyes in slits and colored crimson.

He expected to find something bad; a blade-wielding assassin, a ghost, _Sakura_, an old blond-haired woman with giant assets holding a giant syringe, hell - he even expected Obito who had mysteriously and somehow came back from the dead after the Uzumaki defeated him in the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and was now trying to drag his old teammate back with him to the Underworld.

_Those_ were the things he initially expected, as ridiculous as some of them might have been.

His orbs met those of a cat.

_A cat._

Of all the things in the world.

A _goddamn_ feline.

_'That thing better not poop in here, I'd just clean this room!' _was his first thought.

His second was,_ 'Owww, Kakashi, stop that. You're crushing my balls!'_

However, his reply was, "How did a cat get in here?"

Kakashi looked him at wide-eyed, at the cat, then ducked his head under Naruto's chin again before answering in a fretful voice. "T-Through the w-w-window." He continued again, this time desperate. "P-please, Narut-to, get i-it out o-o-of here!"

It wasn't a common knowledge that the Hatake was deadly afraid of cats; he hated them with a burning passion with such intensity that could rivaled that of a thousand burning suns. Naruto knew the secret since he was a teenager; he saw Kakashi fell down from a tree, landing on his ass just because a cat sat right next to him.

Naruto stroked Kakashi's soft hair, staring at the cat with curiosity. Through the window? But there's nothing the cat could have jump in from. It looked like a average civilian-type of cat in any way you looked at it, not the ninja kind. Though, Naruto could tell it was not normal. Plus, every time the animal gazed at him with disinterested onyx eyes, the blond would have the urge to beat the crap out of it.

The Uzumaki criticized the feline once again. Onyx eyes...Black fur...except the area all around its waist is white...

Oh.

Naruto mouthed the words _'Thank You'_ to the bored cat, and it nodded, jumping through the window in a single leap.

Kakashi peeked through his silver bangs. "Is it gone?"

The younger Jounin nodded, chirping a confirmation to the silver-haired man, and the other smiled in relief, melting into the strong, protective hold of his lover, nuzzling the other's neck, suddenly docile. The earlier argument was easily forgotten.

Naruto would have to thank the cat later; right now, he have some serious snuggling to do with his scarecrow.

-Extra 1- (Actually this is canon, I'm just too lazy too write. :p)

"Naruto?"

"Yes, love?"

"What should we name our baby?"

"Kakashi, I thought we had already discuss this."

"Those were female names. What if it is a boy?"

"Hmm, good point. How about Sasuki?"

"No, sounds like Sasuke. The emo bastard would think that you are obsessed with him."

"Ehck! Nice save there, Kakashi. Well, is 'Ryu' any good?"

"Sounds like a samurai's name."

"Eshen?"

"Sound like a "Achoo" to me."

"Kaori?"

"Curry."

"..."

"Well?"

"Sayuri?"

"That's a girl's name, Naruto."

"Menma?"

"...I don't want my son to be named after a ramen ingredient, Naruto."

"Why about me, then?"

"You're a lost cause."

"..."

"You know what, if it's a boy, I'll just name it Icha-Icha!"

-Extra 2-

"Naruto, could you go out and get me some chocolate-covered strawberries?"

"I thought you don't like sweets."

"I know, but I'm craving some."

"Fine, I'll go get them for you."

-15 minutes later-

"I'm back! Here's those strawberries you wanted, love."

"Hmm...I don't want them anymore."

"What? But I bought these from the other end of the village!"

"I know, but just looking at these make me sick. Can you go and buy me some teriyaki instead?"

"Tch. Fine."

-10 minutes later-

"Here you go, Kakashi. Your teriyaki."

"..."

"...?"

"Can I have some miso eggplant ramen from Ichiraku? I heard they're having a sale."

"Again?"

"Pretty please?"

"...Fine..."

-20 minutes later-

"Here."

"..."

"..."

"You know, Daikon salad is very nice to eat at this time of the year..."

"..."

(00000000000000000)

**Author's Note:**

Lol, I feel sorry for Naruto, but he loves Kakashi nonetheless. Actually, there's another sequel to this, but I'll need at least 15 reviews if I want to post it. Because, people's motivation are my inspiration.

Oh, the names. I actually had that conversation with my friend on Y!Messenger, and it was pretty long, but I didn't manage to get all of the names. Shame, wouldn't been funny to share with you all.

Who can guess the person that had transform into the cat will get a one-shot. Note, only ONE person gets it, and they would have to be the quickest. The person who gets the prize, I will pm her or him, and ask what Naruto pairing to write, and the main plot. So, good luck, people!

*-Aka-chan

Aka-chan is Naruto's pet name for Kakashi. Actually, it's in his name, but I don't think people noticed it, because it slipped in with the 'K' pronunciation. 'Aka' means red in Japanese, and Naruto figured that since Kakashi's blush makes his whole face turned beet-red (inspired by the actual Naruto Shippuden episode, when they were trying to figure out Jiraiya's code, and Kakashi blushed so hard when Naruto forced him to read his book's content out loud), the name would fit him perfectly. Well that, and the fact that Kakashi's lips is bright red. Cute, right?

'Kashi-chan/kun' is waaayyyyy overused in the Naruto fandom, especially KakaIru, so I made up my mind to make a new pet name solely for the NaruKaka fandom. I'm the first person to make it, I think. So, if anyone out there wants to use the 'Aka-chan' nickname for their fanfictions, feel free, but pm me first, because I want to read them. :D

I'm so loving the manga right now. So many NaruKaka moments~ Ohlalalala~ They're actually hold hands once~ Overprotective Naruto~ Love~ As a long devoted-Narukaka fangirl, this is a dream came true! Thank you, Kishimoto-sensei~

Ja ne! ;D


End file.
